Knights Day
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Kisah Knights menghabiskan satu hari bersama dengan bermain permainan rakyat yang diusulkan oleh rajanya sampai berlanjut ke pesta roti. / "Idol kok kurang kerjaan. Situ idol atau wibu pengangguran?" /R&R?


Ini tadinya ditulis buat Knights Day (12/07) cross-post dari ao3

ide dari fic ABC lima dasar fandom sebelah

Warn : tata bahasa tidak beraturan dan penggambaran karakter sembarangan

* * *

Ensemble Stars (c) Happy Elements (tapi ga bikin hepi)

* * *

.

.

.

"Idol kok kurang kerjaan. Situ idol atau wibu pengangguran?"

Seorang pemuda berambut platina semrawut mencibir rekan-rekan satu unitnya sambil memasang wajah tak kalah semrawut dari rambutnya. Dahinya mengerut, kesal karena tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang melakukan hal produktif.

Ada yang tidur tanpa peduli sekitar dengan penutup mata _hello kitty_ unyu yang entah dia dapat darimana. Ada yang sibuk membetulkan alis berkali-kali sampai rasanya Izumi ingin langsung saja mencoretnya dengan spidol hitam. Lalu, anggota termuda bahkan sedang bahagia memakan kudapan yang tadi dibawa satu-satunya gadis di sekolah mereka, oleh-oleh katanya.

"Jangan nyinyir, Izumi-chan. Nanti tanpa sadar kamu langsung berubah jadi mirip nenekku, gantengnya hilang deh."

Izumi mendecih, kalian yang membuatku jengkel tau. Jangan sok deh!

Iris sian bergeser ke arah seorang lainnya—pemimpin mereka— yang sedang berguling-guling seenaknya di lantai. "Wahahah! Rittsu kebo!" tawa nyaringnya bisa terdengar sementara dia asik mencorat-coret wajah rekan unitnya juga yang sedang tidur. Kurang ajar.

" _Ousama,_ jangan ketawa mulu! Menjengkelkan sekali! Kalau Yumenosaki disangka TK nanti bisa-bisa Hasumi kasih kita kuliah tujuh minggu, kau mau!? Jangan coret wajah orang lain juga, udah jelek tambah jelek."

"Sembarangan sekali, Secchan. Padahal aku ganteng," suara lemah Sakuma Ritsu yang baru bangun dari tidurnya terdengar dan disusul dengan kuapan. Dia melepas penutup matanya, "Pantas rasanya geli. _Ousama_ , tanggung jawab bersihkan!"

"Ehhh," yang disuruh malah merengek. "Itu kan maha karyaku! Seluruh orang akan kehilangan salah satu harta karun dunia kalau itu dihapus, apa kau bisa menanggungnya Rittsu!? Ah, Vivaldi jangan kecewa padaku! Aku bisa mengatasi ini."

Lelah, Izumi sudah lelah dengan semuanya. Unit mereka memang sudah mulai mendapatkan popularitas dan kejayaannya kembali, tapi sedetik saja lengah di medan perang seorang ksatria dengan pedang tajam pun bisa langsung dikalahkan. Seharusnya mereka semua tau itu.

Tolong turunkan wahyu untuk unit hamba, ingin rasanya mencari siraman rohani dan hidup tenang di dunia.

"Kalian—!"

"Ahh!" Sang raja berseru tiba-tiba. "Karena kalian semua lagi senggang, ayo kita main!"

Astaga dari tadi dia marah-marah memangnya untuk apa? Tentu saja mengajak mereka latihan! Apanya yang senggang, Izumi membelalak tidak percaya. Omelannya diabaikan seperti poster iklan tiang listrik, ingin menabrakkan diri saja rasanya.

"Ayolah, Izumi-chan jangan berwajah seperti kau akan membunuh _ousama_ gitu," pemuda berambut pirang menepuk pundak lelaki yang sedang memasang wajah jahanam itu, senyumnya iba. "Lagipula dalam waktu dekat tidak ada _live_ ataupun festival kok, kita nikmati saja saat-saat damai ini."

"Betul, Sena! Belajarlah dari Naru, menikmati masa muda itu penting tau! Wahahah!" Leo tertawa lagi dengan santai tanpa dosa lalu kembali menjelaskan soal ide permainannya.

"Permainan ini namanya ABC Lima Dasar, aku tau ini dalam perjalananku dulu keliling dunia dengan alien! Jadi masing-masing dari kalian siapkan kertas, kemudian tulis kategori dan skornya. Nanti keluarkan jari kalian lalu hitung urutan alfabet sesuai jumlah jari yang ada, nanti tulis jawaban kalian dengan huruf itu sebagai huruf awalnya. Kalau cuma kalian yang jawab itu berarti skornya seratus, kalau ada yang sama berarti dibagi sesuai jumlah orang yang jawabannya sama! Naaaah, mengerti?"

Sementara yang lain masih mencerna nama permainan dari dimensi lain itu, Tsukasa yang baru saja selesai makan langsung berbinar mendengar permainan yang belum pernah dia coba. Sebagai seorang elit, permainan rakyat jelata seperti ini sangat menarik menurutnya.

"Aku mau! Aku mau coba! Kedengarannya _interesting_."

"Nah begitu! Bagus sekali, Suo~" Leo menepuk kepala ksatria paling mudanya lalu beralih ke arah yang lainnya. "Kalian juga ikut, kan?"

Mengerti kalau perintah sang raja adalah mutlak, mereka pasrah. Izumi juga, menghela napas panjang, ikut mengangguk. Leo tertawa sambil mengangguk-angguk, lalu langsung merobek beberapa kertas dari buku catatannya dan memberikan pada mereka masing-masing satu.

"Naaaaah kategorinya hmmm nama hewan, ayo kalian tulis di kolom pertama! Lalu apalagi yaaa hmmmm," dia berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Oh iya, nama tempat... terus, nama buah...nama sinteron kemudian hmm... nama orang-orangan sawah!"

"Ngaco lo kambing," Izumi sewot. "Orang-orangan sawah sejak kapan dikasih nama njir."

"Gaboleh begitu, Sena! Semua ciptaan di dunia itu harus diberi nama, tak kenal maka tak sayang! Aku tau nama kalian jadi aku sayang~" Leo menunjuk Izumi, tapi langsung ditepis Ritsu.

"Jangan tunjuk-tunjuk, pamali."

"Yaudah iya, oke! Terserah!" Izumi nyerah. "Udah kan itu aja?"

"Tunggu! Ayo tulis juga nama artis fufu~ biar asik," Arashi menambahkan yang langsung diterima dengan semangat oleh Leo. Akhirnya permainan mereka siap dimulai, Leo memberi aba-aba untuk mereka mengeluarkan jari sesuai keinginan.

"1... 2... 3! Keluarkan jari kalian!"

Ijum mengeluarkan 2 jari, karna Yuu-kun kelas 2 katanya.

Ritsu tidak mengeluarkan jari, males katanya.

Arashi mengeluarkan semua jarinya, bentuk lope.

Tsukasa mengeluarkan 5 jari, gapapa pengen aja.

Leo sendiri mengeluarkan semua jari kakinya, kenapa bukan tangan? Yaudah, suka-suka dia.

Setelah dihitung jadi total semuanya 27 jari.

"Whaa, kelebihan ya? Kalau begitu kembali ke A! Nah, ayo jawab semuanya yang dimulai dari A!" Leo segera menutupi kertasnya sendiri, "Yang nyontek mandul."

"Serem sumpahannya bgsat," Izumi merutuk. Tangannya menggaruk kepala, masih tidak terlalu mengerti tapi akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengikuti arus.

Sementara Ritsu menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa Ritsu-chan?"

"Dilihat lagi kategorinya banyak juga ya... Aku mager banget, bisa gak kita langsung ke skor aja? Nih akan kutulis goceng," ujarnya ngasal. Leo menggebrak meja.

"Gaboleh! Orang curang _skip_ langsung ke skor nanti azab hidupnya di- _skip_ langsung ke neraka."

Semua merinding ngeri, akhirnya fokus ke kertas masing-masing.

Beberapa menit berlalu mereka bersamaan mengeluarkan kertasnya.

 **Leo**  
Nama hewan : Anoa  
Nama tempat : Antartika tempat pingwin  
Nama buah : Anggur  
Nama sinetron : Andaikan Aku Punya UFO  
Nama artis : Andronisus Resusus  
Nama orang-orangan sawah : Aichi Tenshouin

 **Izumi**  
Nama hewan : Angsa  
Nama tempat : Amerika  
Nama buah : Apel  
Nama sinetron : Ayah Mengapa Aku Berbeda  
Nama artis : Ariani Grande  
Nama orang-orangan sawah : Andre

 **Ritsu**  
Nama hewan : Asu  
Nama tempat : Atap Yumenosaki  
Nama buah : Ahkedondong  
Nama sinetron : Anugrah Darah Suci  
Nama artis : -  
Nama orang-orangan sawah : Arashi

 **Arashi**  
Nama hewan : Anjing  
Nama tempat : Alun-alun  
Nama buah : Apel  
Nama sinetron : Aku dan Penderitaan Wanita Tercantik  
Nama artis : Arashi Narukami~  
Nama orang-orangan sawah : -

 **Tsukasa**  
Nama hewan : Ayam  
Nama tempat : Ancol  
Nama buah : Asparagus  
Nama sinetron : -  
Nama artis : -  
Nama orang-orangan sawah : Anwar

"Anjing ama asu bedanya apa gablag," Izumi pening. "Lagian nulis nama sendiri, sok ngartis lo Naru-kun. Kuma-kun, buah ahkedondong maksa sial. Kasa-kun juga, memangnya asparagus itu buah!?"

Yang disebut mengepalkan dua tangan di depan wajah dengan gemas, "Ara~? artis kan yang penting terkenal, ya aku dong!" Matanya lalu melotot pada jawaban si rambut hitam di sebelahnya, " Kok namaku jadi orang-orangan sawah sih, jahat!"

"Arashi bukan kamu doang, Nacchan... Geer banget jadi manusia," Ritsu ngeles. "Itu kan upaya kreatif, Secchan. Daripada jawaban Secchan dan Nacchan sama, tuh. Mau diapel tapi ga ada yang ngapel ya? Jomblo sih."

Keduanya tertohok.

"Sembarangan, aku punya yuu-kun tau!" Izumi marah, padahal yang disebut juga ogah. "Lagipula kau sendiri juga apa-apaan, _ousama_... Siapa Andronisus Resususususususus!? RIBET BANGET PUNYA NAMA."

"Sus-nya kelebihan, Sena! Dia itu artis yang kukenal saat aku diculik alien tau!"

"GATAU."

"Nama artis ribet ga wajar gini langsung diinget, namaku engga," Tsukasa misuh.

"Ehh, tadi kamu ngomong sesuatu, Suo?"

Dengan cepat si rambut merah menggelengkan kepalanya, "Enggak, enggak apa-apa kok. Omong-omong senior sekalian... kalian semua nama sinetronnya ngarang, ya?" Matanya memicing penuh curiga. Di rumahnya dia selalu dilarang nonton sinetron jadi tidak tau sama sekali, tapi dia yakin nama-nama sinetron yang mereka tulis terlalu aneh.

"Engga dong!" Leo membalas. "Itu tuh cerita perjuangan manusia untuk bertemu alien! Penuh darah dan air mata!"

"Betul, kalau yang milikku itu cerita perjuangan seorang wanita menanggung dosanya sebagai wanita tercantik. Ah, keistimewaan yang berujung tragedi, sangat romantis~"

"Kalau aku—"

"Oke, senpai. _Enough_ ," Tsukasa menghentikan Ritsu. "Aku sudah mengerti, ayo kita lanjutkan saja permainannya."

Tanpa protes lebih lanjut, setelah memberi skor sesuai keegoisan diri masing-masing maka permainan pun dilanjutkan. Leo sekali lagi memberi aba-aba dan mereka pun mengeluarkan jari sesuai keinginan masing-masing. Ternyata yang keluar huruf N.

"Ingat ya, yang nyontek mandul!" Leo berseru lagi.

"IYA ELAH BERISIK."

Selang beberapa menit, mereka saling menunjukkan kertasnya.

 **Leo**  
Nama hewan : Nuri  
Nama tempat : Neptunus  
Nama buah : Nangka  
Nama sinetron : Neraka di Luar Angkasa  
Nama artis : Neromia Sugulugung  
Nama orang-orangan sawah : Neichi Tenshouin

 **Izumi**  
Nama hewan : Nyamuk  
Nama tempat : Nepal  
Nama buah : Nanas  
Nama sinetron : -  
Nama artis : Niki Minaj  
Nama orang-orangan sawah : Nurhade

 **Ritsu**  
Nama hewan : Nyingnying  
Nama tempat : Nahpastitempattidur  
Nama buah : -  
Nama sinetron : Nafasku Separuh  
Nama artis : Nano  
Nama orang-orangan sawah : -

 **Arashi**  
Nama hewan : Nila  
Nama tempat : Nirvana  
Nama buah : Nanas  
Nama sinetron : Namaku Shinta Tapi Panggil Aku Si Cantik  
Nama artis : Narukami Arashi~  
Nama orang-orangan sawah : -

 **Tsukasa**  
Nama hewan : Naga  
Nama tempat : New York  
Nama buah : -  
Nama sinetron : -  
Nama artis : -  
Nama orang-orangan sawah : Nagumo

"Yaelah, nama buahnya sama lagi. Mandul lo, Naru-kun!" gertak Izumi emosi, tidak terima skornya harus setengah lagi.

"Ish, aku ga nyontek! Kebetulan aja pikiran kita ternyata terhubung~ fufu, tapi maaf saja aku cuma ada minat pada Kunugi-sensei," balasnya, Izumi bergidik. "Ritsu-chan, nyingnying itu apa? Namanya kok lucu. Ngarang ya?"

"Itu tikus kecil," Ritsu jawab santai.

"NARUKAMI ARASHI DAN ARASHI NARUKAMI CUMA DIBOLAK-BALIK DOANG ANJIR."

"Izumi-chan marah-marah mulu, liat tuh Tsukasa-chan sampai ngorbanin nama temennya sendiri buat jadi orang-orangan sawah."

"E-enggak—! Itu... aku cuma... AAHH,LIHAT _OUSAMA_ NULIS NAMA GAJELAS LAGI DI KOLOM ARTIS!" Tsukasa panik, otaknya buntu untuk mencari alasan akhirnya dia mengalihkan pada jawaban sang raja yang memang ngaco.

"Ini juga artis saat aku lewat di planet Gulugulugung! Kamu ga pernah kesana sih, nanti aku minta teman alien-ku untuk mengajakmu kesana, _ucchu_ ~!" Mendengar ucapan Leo, Tsukasa langsung membalas cepat _no, thank you_.

"Sumpah kesel banget gw ama jawaban nama tempatnya Kuma-kun," Izumi masih misuh. "Yaudahla ayo lanjut aja, cepetan ayo!"

Mendadak Izumi Sena jadi paling semangat sendiri sampai hanya dia yang kali ini mengeluarkan jari. Total sepuluh jari tangan dan sembian jari kaki—huruf S. Niat memang.

 **Leo**  
Nama hewan : Singa  
Nama tempat : Saturnus  
Nama buah : Sawo  
Nama sinetron : Serangan Alien di Bulan Purnama  
Nama artis : Shintaro Asanuma  
Nama orang-orangan sawah : Seichi Tenshouin

 **Izumi**  
Nama hewan : Serigala  
Nama tempat : Setu  
Nama buah : Salak  
Nama sinetron : Sumpah Gue Sayang Elo  
Nama artis : Selena Gemez  
Nama orang-orangan sawah : Supra

 **Ritsu**  
Nama hewan : Simpanse  
Nama tempat : Samping Anzu  
Nama buah : Stroberi  
Nama sinetron : Saat Kebangkitan Drakula  
Nama artis : Sakuma Ritsu  
Nama orang-orangan sawah : Sakuma Rei

 **Arashi**  
Nama hewan : Semut  
Nama tempat : Salon kecantikan  
Nama buah : Semangat kakak  
Nama sinetron : Sally Takut Jadi Cantik  
Nama artis : Sakuma Ritsu  
Nama orang-orangan sawah : -

 **Tsukasa**  
Nama hewan : Sigung  
Nama tempat : Sidney  
Nama buah : Sirsak  
Nama sinetron : -  
Nama artis : -  
Nama orang-orangan sawah : Sukinaga

"APAAN SIH KUMA-KUN TEMPAT KOK SAMPING ANZU, ASAL-ASALAN BANGET."

Ritsu menatap malas pada Izumi yang mendadak marah ke arahnya, "Tapi aku emang sering tidur di samping, Anzu. Makanya jangan gengsian, cuma bisa sirik kan jadinya."

Izumi langsung menarik kertas Ritsu dan membacanya nama-nama tempat yang sudah lalu, wajahnya empet, benar saja semuanya berhubungan dengan tempat si pemilik kertas untuk tidur. Izumi mendecak kesal.

" _CHOOU UZAI_!"

"Ahh, Suo! Kamu nulis namaku di orang-orangan sawah, ya! Sini aku botakin dulu kepalamu kayak alien!"

Sebelum Leo berhasil menyergap kepalanya, Tsukasa langsung menghindar. Sebagai tuan muda dari keluarga Suo yang pernah menjadi petarung di jamannya, itu sih mudah. Dia mengelak, "Bukan tau! Itu Sukinaga, bukan Tsukinaga. Makanya ingat namamu sendiri, leader!"

Leo terkesiap, benar juga!

Padahal engga benar.

"Fufu, Tsukasa-chan jadi pintar ngeles ya sekarang. Pasti ajaran Izumi-chan."

"Heh enak aja!" yang dituduh protes. "Lagian kamu juga Naru-kun, buah apaan semangat kakak!?"

"Ih itu semangka tau, norak deh." Arashi sinis, "Pantesan jomblo."

"SENDIRINYA JUGA JOMBLO! KENAPA GA LANGSUNG AJA TULIS SEMANGKA COBA?"

"Secchan berisik." Dimarahi Ritsu, Izumi langsung bungkam. Sadar kalau dari tadi dia yang paling heboh dalam ruangan, bahkan Leo yang biasanya paling berisik sekarang hanya nyengir ke arah mereka. Ritsu lanjut melirik kertas Izumi,"Lihat deh, nama sinetronnya baper banget."

"Itu emang beneran ada tau!" Si pemilik jawaban berusaha membela. "Daripada kalian nama artis kok sama? Sama-sama Sakuma Ritsu pula! Kamu juga sok ngartis, Kuma-kun!"

"Nyadar diri aja sih, kita kan emang artis."

"Betul itu," Arashi ikut menyetujui. "Tapi Ritsu-chan, kakakmu ditulis jadi orang-orangan sawah gini padahal nama keluarga kalian sama rasanya jadi kasihan."

"Biar saja. Atas bawah gini jadi langsung kelihatan kan perbedaan kasta kami? Antara artis dan orang-orangan sawah."

Sudut bibirnya terangkat dalam sebuah senyum kepuasan, sementara di sebuah ruangan gelap terdengar suara bersin dari dalam peti mati.

Anggota Knights yang lain memandang dengan iba.

"Loh, tumben nama artis di kertas _ousama_ wajar."

"Wahahah, itu seseorang yang kukenal~!"

Pandangannya sekali lagi jatuh pada salah satu kolom di kertas rajanya, Izumi dengan cepat menarik kertas Leo. " _Ousama_ , kamu dari tadi di kolom orang-orangan sawah cuma ngerusak nama Tenshouin aja kan!? Aichi, Neichi, Seichi, cuma diganti depannya aja!"

Leo bersiul, "Hmm di mataku memang dia mirip orang-orangan sawah wahaha~! Orang-orangan sawah yang terbentuk dari ular-ular sawah tapi bukannya membuat sawah semakin subur dia malah menghancurkan sawah itu sampai tak bersisa dan rata dengan tanah dan—"

"CUKUP," Izumi segera menyumpal mulut Leo dengan kertasnya sendiri. "Intinya ini dendam pribadi, kan? Sumpah ini permainan ga ada asik-asiknya. Mengeeesaaaalkan semuanya, semua jawaban kalian ngaco! Udahan ajalah! Omong-omong jangan makan kertasnya, ousama."

Leo langsung melepehkan kertasnya, Izumi bergidik jijik.

"Secchan bilang gitu padahal dari tadi dia yang paling semangat."

"ENGGAK."

"Naaah~ kalau begitu ayo hitung skornya dan yang kalah harus mau jadi umpan memanggil alien!"

"OGAH," Tsukasa yang kemungkinan mendapat skor paling rendah langsung menolak mati-matian.

"Gaguna anjir dihitung juga," komen Izumi. "Lagipula kertasmu kan sudah ga terbaca lagi. Kalian juga pasti ngasih skor asal-asalan kan? Lihat tuh kertas Kuma-kun isi skornya goceng, ceban... Lu kira kembalian warteg."

"Hayoloh, Ritsu-chan nanti kena azab."

Ritsu langsung membuang kertasnya ke tempat sampah karena takut diazab.

Tiba-tiba pintu studio terbuka saat mereka sedang berdebat, memperlihatkan seorang gadis dengan cardigan pink di balik blazernya sedang membawa kantung plastik yang entah apa isinya. Semua member Knights langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada orang yang baru masuk tersebut.

"Ah, Anzu _ucchuu_ ~!" sapa Leo, yang kemudian tertawa melihat gadis itu kesusahan membuat pose sambil membawa plastik. "Itu apa?"

"Ah ini... Roti tawar. Aku dapat banyak dari sponsor, jadi mau kubagikan pada tiap unit."

"Aduh, Anzu-chan... Padahal tadi kamu baru bawa makanan kesini, kalau kamu bawa makanan terus nanti kamu tanggung jawab Tsukasa-chan gendut, ya!" Arashi menatap cemas pada anggota termuda mereka.

"A-aku diet kok!" Tsukasa berusaha membela diri. "Tapi ga mungkin kan menolak pemberian onee-sama~"

"Tidak boleh," Izumi menahan Tsukasa sebelum dia berhasil melesat ke arah Anzu. "Kita ini idol, semua kadar kalori harus diperhatikan. Makanan kecil itu musuh yang paling tidak boleh diremehkan!"

"Ini cuma roti tawar gusti, rasanya hampir kayak roti bisa megang pedang aja," Ritsu bergumam pelan.

"Hmm kamu terlalu berlebihan, Sena!" Leo menepak bahu Izumi keras. "Dari tadi teriak-teriak karena semangat main pasti bikin lapar, kan? Jangan malu-malu, Sena~ ayo kita lanjutkan hari santai ini dengan pesta roti!"

"Siapa yang—"

"Benar juga, jarang-jarang kita menghabiskan waktu bersama begini. Fufu, jujur saja aku lumayan bersemangat~ kita lanjutkan saja seperti kata _ousama_ , bagaimana Izumi-chan?"

"Aku juga sedang ingin roti," Ritsu menambahkan. "Akan kuminta Maa-kun membawakan keju dan susu."

Izumi akhirnya pasrah, namun saat mendengar kata susu dan keju dia langsung merampas ponsel dari tangan Ritsu.

"Oke, kita pesta roti. Tapi siapa bilang kalian bisa makan roti dengan tambahan banyak kalori seperti itu? Karena aku sangat baik hati maka aku yang carikan mentega dan gula rendah kalori untuk kalian!"

Tsukasa panik, "JAAAANGAAAAN!"

"SENA, SIAPA YANG MAU MAKAN ROTI DENGAN MENTEGA RENDAH KALORI? OTAKKU BUTUH ASUPAN MANIS! MANIS, SENA. MANIS!"

"G." Izumi menjawab ketus.

"SEEENA-SENPAAAAAIII."

Anzu yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan, tidak tahan untuk menahan senyum melihat keakraban semuanya. Knights yang dulu dikenal sebagai unit bertumpu pada kekuatan individual, sekarang asik bersama seperti ini.

"Oh iya Anzu, tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Mata Anzu langsung terarah pada kalender yang ada di dinding, "Oh, sekarang tanggal 12!"

"Hmm 12 ya..." gumam Ritsu. "Aku mau menandai hari ini sebagai hari pertama kalinya Secchan kelewat semangat dalam permainan bocah."

"Oi, jangan sembarangan! Paling tidak cari nama yang lebih baik, Kuma-kun!"

"Hmm? Tapi itu sudah nama terbaik yang bisa kupikirkan," Ritsu meyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu jangan kamu yang kasih nama! Anzu, coba pikirkan nama yang lebih baik."

Mendadak disuruh seperti itu Anzu langsung mengulang tanggal yang tadi disebutnya, "Tanggal 12 Juli ya. Uhh, bulan 7... tanggal 12... Ah! _Naitsu (Knights) Day_!"

Mereka berbinar mendengar namanya.

" _Knights Da_ y, ya? Keren juga. Kerja bagus, Anzu."

"Wahahaha, boleh, boleh! Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kira rayakan tanggal 12 Juli sebagai Knights Day~!

Lewat senyuman semuanya, Leo tau kalau mereka juga setuju. Untuk punya hari istimewa bersama seperti ini tentu saja dia senang. Memandang ke arah para ksatrianya yang berhubungan baik satu sama lain,

Sang raja tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Happy knights day~_!

* * *

reviews are loved


End file.
